This invention relates to adjustable load-carrying apparatus for vehicles. The apparatus is mounted on an existing load-carrying bed of vehicles and facilitates vehicle loading and unloading. The adjustable apparatus is also useful to provide a convenient workbench for on-site service and repair work.
Others have heretofore proposed adjustable platforms of the slide or rollout type for loading vehicles; and others have also heretofore proposed a fixed platform above the standard load-carrying bed of a vehicle with ramp members lodged underneath the fixed platform but movable for the purpose of providing a sloped surface for driving a smaller vehicle or snowmobile or garden tractor up the ramp onto the fixed platform.
Insofar as is known, however, no one has heretofore figured out a way to provide not only a reliably strong adjustable platform assembly of roll or slideout character but also one smoothly slidably adjustable and firmly lockable in varied selected positions of adjustment; and in particular no one insofar as known has provided such a platform assembly in a form additionally capable of carrying with it a ramp assembly useful to provide a sloped surface from ground level to the slideout platform at a variety of positions for the platform.